Akbolto Telos
The Telos Akbolto is an exclusive version of the Akbolto available only from the Árbitros de Hexis. Featuring improved stats, the Telos Akbolto also features innate Verdad effect. Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *High base damage. *High rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *No initial spread. Spread increases very slightly on subsequent shots. *Ragdolls and pins the target to the wall on a kill. **Ragdolled bodies fly in a straight line and can damage other enemies in its path. *Has and polarities. *Has an innate Verdad effect. Desventajas: *Projectiles have travel time, making it more difficult to hit moving targets at long distances. *Semi-auto trigger, making it difficult to fully utilize the high rate of fire. *Long reload time. *Has no damage, making it less effective against carne, carne clonada y infestada Comparaciones: Adquisición *The Telos Akbolto can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Maxim with the Árbitros de Hexis, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Telos Akbolto cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Maxim rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Comercio, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Catalizador Orokin installed. Notas *The Telos Akbolto has an innate Verdad effect identical to that found in Árbitros de Hexis Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Telos Akbolto will release an AoE radial blast that deals 1000 damage and applies the corresponding proc to enemies within range. It also instantly restores 25% of the player's max Salud and boosts all 3 Parkour Maniobras (Wall Latch and Aim Glide durations, as well as Bullet Jump velocity) by 25% for 30 seconds. *The Telos Akbolto, as well as the Bolto and Akbolto, are no longer SILENT as of the bug fixes in . Consejos *Focused on damage, therefore effective against armored enemies like the Grineer and most Corrupted. *For effective use of non-hitscan weapons, it is strongly recommended to learn leading. In short, leading means aiming ahead of your target so the projectile hits them at their predicted location. *Moderate recoil makes fast subsequent shots more difficult to land when fire rate mods are used. *Using the Mutación de munición de pistola mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. *With a decently leveled Fuerza magnum and fully leveled multidisparo mods such as Difusión de cañón and Torrente letal these pistols visibly fire 2-3 bolts per shot. When used over a longer range this results in the Telos Akbolto having the effective use of "spray and pray" weapons whilst retaining respectable damage output and ammo economy. *The bolts spawn as physical objects at the muzzle of the Telos Akbolto. **If an enemy is standing right in front of you, so that the muzzle is inside of them, you will sometimes not be able to hit, because the Telos Akbolto is non-hitscan and pretty long, so the bolts spawn behind the hitbox of that enemy. **Also if taking cover behind a thick object (i.e. door case) you will not be able to shoot anything but the wall in front you if the muzzle is inside of that object. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. **However, its moderately high status chance alongside the high fire rate can be useful in inflicting cold proc with Congelador. *A great way to work with the semi-automatic problem could be to also bind your fire button to mouse wheel up or mouse wheel down. Curiosidades *The word telos means an ultimate end or goal, derived from Greek teleology, essentially the study of purpose. *The Telos Akbolto was the first item to hold the "Telos" prefix. The Syandana Telos was second. Historia de actualización *Fixed missing weapon trails from projectiles created by the Telos Akbolto. *Ormolu Skin now works on the Telos Akbolto! *Fixed unique energy colors not applying to the Telos Akbolto. *Telos Akbolto was released. }} Véase también *Akbolto, the original akimbo counterpart of Telos Akbolto. *Bolto, the single counterpart of the Akbolto. *Boltor, the rifle counterpart of the Akbolto. *Boltace, the melee counterpart of the Akbolto. *Árbitros de Hexis, the Sindicato that offers this weapon. *Boltor Telos, another weapon offered by the Árbitros de Hexis. *Syndicate Weapons de:Telos Akbolto en:Telos Akbolto fr:Akbolto Telos